Sinful Love
by YumiStar
Summary: "My sin against God..."
1. Sinful Love

**'Ello everyone on Fanfiction! :3 I just discovered the awesomeness that is OpenOffice. YAY, no more note pad for me! *Insert twirl of happiness***

**Anyway, yes. I know. I _will_finish both "REBIRTHDAY" and "The Ugly yet beautiful" ASAP.**

**...**

**I say that now. _;**

**Anyway, please don't send any letters/reviews telling me/asking me about the new chapters,(even though I haven't gotten those yet). It won't make them come any faster.**

_**I take time to do shit. Don't rush me.**_

**Anyway, this is another new story, and *le-gasp*, it's _ANOTHER _Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic! O_O**

**I've been in Yu-Gi-Oh! mode lately, because of my Monster World games, (Yes, games. That's why it's taking forever =_=). A Yami Bakura-Ryou Bakura-Thief King Bakura/Akefia mode. : I just love those limeys. And the ancient egyptian limey. X3**

**Anyway, um, I think this takes place back in the 19TH century...not completely sure. AND IT BE TENDERSHIPPING (BakuraxRyou) AND GEMSHIPPING (AkefiaxRyou)! :D**

**You have been warned.**

_**LEGAL STUFF THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT:**_

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, it would only stay in Japan...in a hentai shop. :/_

_And honestly, this site is called FANFICTION-DOT-NET! That should be clue enough. ):[_

**WARNINGS:**

_**Some Major yaoi going on, Angels lovin Humans, OOC!Bakura...sorta, OOC!Akefia...sorta, OOC! Ryou...no, wait he sorta acts like that, Character Death, Character being brought back to life like 'effin JEBUS!, and VOCALOID slowly, (but surely), taking over the world.**_

******EDIT I: **_I fixed all the times I misspelled Malik's name, and change the few years at the end. :P_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Sinful Love**

_Risking losing his feathers_

_A fallen angel_

_Became sullied_

_Vowing to abandon his body_

_He loved others in the past_

_However_

_That hand ended them all. _

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

It was a normal day up in the heavens. The pansy angels we're playing instruments like the 'effin pansies they we're, gossiping and such.

Thank god this story is around the awesomeness that is the fighting angels.

Let's join one of them right now, shall we?

In the training room, there is a single fighter angel, aiming his gun at the target, (yes, angels used guns, too).

He had messy white hair that spike in almost every direction, and had brown eyes that seemed to stare in your soul. He wore a sleeveless black jacket with a white tank-top underneath, showing off his perfect abs; he was also wearing white 19TH century pants, with white boots.

With great presission, the angel pulled the trigger, and hit his target in the center. Where the heart would have been.

"Jeez, Bakura, violent much?" a voice said from behind.

The angel we we're with, now known as Bakura, turned around to a tanned man with blond hair, and complete white clothing.

Bakura just scoffed, and put his gun back into his holster, "What do you want Malik?"

The angel, now known as Malik, turned serious, "There was a sighting of demons near earth that we need to destroy..."

Bakura just nodded, and started walking with Malik.

"What type of demon was it?" Bakura asked.

"It's a simple possessing demon" Malik started, "But it's the ones that are usually hard to find if it gets away..."

"Terrific"

When they reached the gate, they spread there white wings, and soared twoards earth, ready to take on this simple demon.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_'Whoever told Malik that it was a simple possessing demon needs to be shot...' _Bakura thought, as he tried walking down the roads of the mortal realm known as earth.

Not only was the demon not a possessor, but it was a fucking fighter demon for Satan. Bakura was able to get it away from Malik, as he had not brought a weapon,(cause he was expecting a fucking possessor!), but Bakura managed to kill it as well.

Of course, with a price.

Bakura kept limping down the alleyways of some town,the twilight setting in. He had scratches and wounds all over his body, and he wasn't sure, but he think that one of his ribs we're broken.

_'Damn, I'm in deep shit...'_Bakura thought, _'They won't send out a retriever angel until at least the whole mess with the fighter demon is taken care of first'_

Bakura grunted, and slowly slide to the cold floor, _'And I'm pretty sure I don't have that kind of time'_

He didn't move from his spot right away. He really needed to catch his breath.

_The injured and lost angel_

_Wandered the evening streets_

Though, if Bakura had moved sooner, he wouldn't have been spotted by a mortal.

"Oh, dear?" the voice, sounding eerily like his own...except more innocent, "Are you alright?"

Bakura looked up at the person who decided to take notice, (_'and pity'_Bakura thought bitterly), and was rendered speechless.

It was _himself _standing in front of him. But he knew that was impossible. But the boy did have white hair like his own. But his hair was more tame.

This boy wore a simple black suit. Nothing more. But Bakura didn't care about that.

What got his attention was the boys eyes. They we're a brilliant shade of green.

_One with beautiful eyes_

_A single boy he met_

Bakura's heart was pounding quickly in his chest. He barely heard the question the boy was asking him.

"Sir, are you alright?" the boy asked worriedly, kneeling in front of him, "Who did this to you?"

Bakura could barely answer him, still lost in the boys eyes. He was sure of the feeling he had in his chest.

He loved the boy. Nothing more, nothing less.

_The moment their eyes met_

_The pitiful angel fell in love_

_Unforgivable feelings began to well_

_He opened the box of taboo._

"Um...I...I can't tell you who did this to me..." Bakura replied to the boy. _'You would think I was crazy...'_

"Do you have any place your staying at right now?" the mysterious boy asked him.

"No...I don't have any relatives..." Bakura told the boy, _'seeing as they're all up in cloudsvile...'_

"That's terrible..." the boy said.

"Yeah..." Bakura just simply replied.

Then the boy offered a hand to him, smiling.

"How about you stay with me for a bit" he said, his smile never leaving his face, "after all, I shouldn't leave a angel here to possibly die. It's just inhuman"

"Wha-?"

"Your wings" the boy said simply to him.

Bakura looked behind him, and swore under his breath. His wings we're still out.

Looking back at the boy, he decided that it was better going with the human than trying to run at this point.

He took the boy's hand.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

A few weeks had gone by, and Bakura and the boy,( said his name was Ryou), got along fine. Bakura was close to healing, and he would be able to leave soon.

But he didn't want to.

He wasn't sure why he would give up everything he had in heaven for Ryou, but he knew he just did...

He really did love the boy, and he wanted to spend the rest of his immortal life with him.

_The thing he searched for was_

_A smiling face concealed under forbidden fruit._

Bakura, (with his wings concealed), walked down the streets of the town he had landed in. He was going to do the one thing that scared him the most.

He was going to tell Ryou he loved him.

_Human and angel_

_For the sake of forbidden love_

_'I can do this' _he thought to himself,_ 'I can do this. It's just three simple-'_

He stopped thinking when he saw Ryou.

Who was that man next to him?

_Broke through all of everything_

Bakura thought he actually felt his heart break. Was that even possible?

Bakura walked in to the store he saw Ryou and the man in. The bell atop the door rang, and both of them turned towards the door. The man was clueless at who this was, but Ryou smiled at him kindly.

"Hello Bakura" Ryou said, "You seem better today"

"Yeah..." he replied slowly, "I feel much better..." He was looking at the strange man he did not know.

Ryou noticed this, and introduced the two, "Bakura, this is my fiancee, Kaiba"

"Pleasure to meet you" Kaiba said, holding his hand out to Bakura.

"Likewise" Bakura replied, shaking the hand, just to be polite.

Ryou started to explain how they met, and when they we're getting married. Bakura listened.

Just so Ryou would smile for him.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**Ryou,**_

_**By the time you find this letter, I will most likely be long gone. I enjoyed the company you have given me while I was healing, and I swear I will never forget it.**_

_**I have to tell you something first before I leave. I love you Ryou. I loved you since the first time we met, and I will always keep on loving you, no matter what.**_

_**I'll return to you one day. So wait for me.**_

_**Your fallen angel,**_

_**Bakura**_

Ryou looked at the letter sadly, "Oh...Bakura, I'm so sorry..."

He silently cried, wishing he could tell Bakura the same.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**"Keh-heh-heh, so you want to be part of the darkness, Bakura?"**_

Bakura bravely looked up at the devil himself, "Yes"

_**"Just so you can be with that human boy, your willing to cut off your wings, and become part of the darkness?"**_

"Yes"

_**"Keh-heh-heh, alright Bakura." **_The devil replied, **_"I'll take away your wings, and let you become mortal and part of my darkness. Just remember, if you give up this vow, your soul will be trapped forever in darkness..."_**

"That's fine by me" Bakura responded.

The devil laughed again, and grabbed a hold of Bakura. While the darkness worked it's way through his body, taking off his wings, a mysterious pendent appeared around his neck.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_Throwing away a corrupted heart, _

_If my love for you still lives,_

_Cut away these wings_

_I will devote my body to evil_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

It was the day of Ryou and Kaiba's wedding. Everyone was happy, and congratulated the two.

Everything seemed to be brimming with happiness...except Ryou.

Yeah, he had loved Kaiba when he met him, and he loved him when they went out. But to him, this wedding was too soon. He wasn't sure if that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kaiba...

He sat near the vanity inside the room of the church, looking at the mirror.

_'Bakura...' _he thought sadly, _'where did you go?'_

Bakura flashed through his mind, and he sighed sadly.

_The bride, dyed in lacquer black_

_Went to a place of holy oath, _

He looked towards the vanity one last time, and stood. He was about to head out, but there was a knock on his door, so he called softly:

"Come in"

The door opened, and Ryou gasped. The man before him was gorgeous!

He had short white spiky hair, tanned skin, and lavender eyes. He also had a doubled crossed 'T' scar under his right eye, which just added to his look.

He was dressed in a black suit, with a red under shirt, and a gold pendent around his neck.

_Where fleetingly, with smiling eyes_

_A mysterious boy he met._

The man was smiling at him, "Hello"

"Ah-um, hello..." Ryou stammered. His heart wouldn't stop beating.

Was this...did he...yes.

He loved this man...

_The moment their eyes met,_

_He fell in love, that grieving boy_

The man spoke again, "I heard you we're getting married today, so I came to congratulate you..."

"Oh, um...thank you..." Ryou said to the man, "Um...what's your name exactly?"

"Akefia", the man said, still smiling at Ryou, "And your name's Ryou, correct?"

"Ah-um..yeah" Ryou stammered, "And...thank you but...I could go without the congrats..."

_Unforgivable feelings began to well_

"Oh, and why is that?" Akefia asked.

"Well...I'm not sure I love Kaiba anymore..." Ryou said truthfully, "I loved him before, but..."

Akefia walked towards Ryou, and embraced him, "You love someone else, now?"

Ryou was a bit shocked, but relaxed, "Yeah...and he's..."

He didn't talk anymore, and simply kissed Akefia on the lips.

_And he betrayed everything_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Dear Mr. Kaiba,**

**I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be marrying you today. Don't get me wrong, I had loved you when I first met you, and I had loved you when we we're dating.**

**But this marriage...it's too soon for me. I hope that you will understand someday.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryou**

Everyone in the church was shocked.

But no one was as heart broken as Kaiba.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_Hand in hand, in this place_

_The continued to yearn for that desirable fruit_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Akefia and Ryou we're hiding out at one of Ryou's family summer homes in a distant country in Japan.

They we're currently laying together in the master bedroom.

"Mmm-Akefia?" Ryou started to ask.

"Yes, my angel?" Akefia responded, kissing Ryou on his forehead.

"Do you...think...that maybe we could..." Ryou stammered out, not being able to ask his request so easily.

Though Akefia catched on, and gave Ryou a _very_seductive smile, "I defiantly _can, _Ryou"

Ryou blushed shyly at Akefia, "Really?"

Akefia simply kissed him on the lips, earning a moan from his angel.

_Wanting to come together in a scrambling fever_

_In purifying vow, _

Akefia began to remove Ryou's clothing, moving from Ryou's mouth to his neck, just slightly nipping it.

Ryou kept moaning out Akefia's name, making said man shudder over him. They kept undressing each other, until there was nothing clothing them.

Kissing Ryou more, he worked downward again, moving lower...

Lower...

Ryou screamed in complete bliss.

_They trespassed._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

They both layed next to each other, snuggling close to each, a content smile on both their faces.

"I love you, Akefia" Ryou said sleepily.

Akefia smiled sadly, "I love you, too, Ryou...my angel"

And was a tired yawn, they bothe fell asleep

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_The binds of the past, in pieces_

_Would completely erase everything._

_If you only would repent and mourn. _

_You would only fall and sink._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Malik was angry.

No, he wasn't angry; he was _PISSED._

That stupid human was the reason Bakura was gone...

That stupid human named Ryou.

_A crime of taboo _

_If it is uncovered, would continue to scar and carve away._

Ryou was happily cleaning up the master bedroom in the summer house, a smile on his face.

Malik glared at the boy angrily.

_'Bakura practically gives himself to you,' _He thought bitterly, _'And your here with another man, not giving a care in the world...'_

Malik walked slowly towards Ryou, his gun gripped in one hand.

Ryou, hearing the footsteps, turned around quickly, staring at Malik a little frightened.

"H-how did you get in here?" he asked fracticlly, "Only me and Akefia have a key-"

"Shut up, pathetic mortal" Malik said, "I'm here to pass righteous judgement on you..."

Ryou back away from Malik up against a wall, "W-what? What did I do?"

"It won't matter if I tell you" Malik said, leveling his gun towards Ryou's chest, "You'll die anyway"

And with a final scream, Ryou fell to the floor.

_The arrow of angered judgment_

_Pierced through the boy of lacquer black._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

The door opened to the summerhouse, Akefia walking in holding a bouquet of white roses. Yes, they we're expensive, but nothing was too good for his angel.

"Ryou, I home" Akefia said with a smile.

There wasn't a response.

A little confused, Akefia shut the door, while calling out again, "Ryou? Are you here?"

Now getting a little worried, Akefia searched the house, until he came to the room he and his angel shared.

"Ryou?" Akefia asked through the door.

Silence.

Slowly opening the door, Akefia's eyes widened, and he dropped the bouquet of white roses.

Ryou was lying on the ground, lifeless, in a pool of his own blood.

_'No...' _Akefia thought, _'No, no no!'_

_**"RYOU!"**_he screamed, running towards his lover. He didn't care that blood was getting on his clothes, he just needed Ryou in his arms.

_**"RYOU! RYOU!" **_he screamed over, and over, **_"PLEASE WAKE UP MY ANGEL!"_**

Ryou lay lifeless in Akefia's arms.

_Risking losing his feathers, a fallen angel_

Akefia cried silently, holding Ryou in his arms. There was one way to save Ryou.

He was sacred. He was _very_ scared of living in eternal darkness until God knows when...

But he would do anything for Ryou...

"My dear, lying cold" Akefia started saying, the tears still flowing,"I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day..."

_**Somewhere, the Devil of all evil, Zorc, was cackling gleefully, ending his contract with Bakura...**_

_Relinquished his corrupted vow_

"My sin against God..."

_**Somewhere, Malik was being punished for acting out of his own wrath, and killing Ryou.**_

_In exchange for that life_

"All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death" Akefia kept saying, all the blood disappearing, "So I will die for you..."

Ryou's color returned, and he took in deep breathes, his life returned to him by both God and Devil.

"I believe, that's my fate." he smiled sadly, as his normal appearance returned.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, and looked towards the person holding him.

Where Akefia used to be, Bakura replaced him.

"...Ba-ku-ra?" Ryou asked weakly.

Bakura smiled down at him sadly, "Good morning, My little angel"

Ryou sat up, looking at him confusingly, "What...what happened to-?"

"That was all me, Ryou..." Bakura said.

Then slowly, he started disappearing.

Ryou eyes widened in worry and shock, "K-Kura? What's happening to you?"

_A single feather left behind_

"I'm...being trapped...in this" Bakura said sadly, showing Ryou his Pendent.

It was a golden ring, with five prongs hanging from it.

"W-what?"Ryou asked, still shocked.

"This is an item people wear when they make deals with the dark one, Zorc" Bakura explained, "And I made a deal, that I would become part of his darkness...so I could be with you"

"You...you didn't Kura!" Ryou said in shock and fear, "Wha-what happens when-"

"I disappear..." Bakura said, his face the only thing left now.

Smiling happily at Ryou, he said to him, "I love you"

And he disappeared, his pendant falling to the ground.

_To rescue that boy, he disappeared._

Ryou looked at the pendant, his heart crushing.

He screamed.

He screamed in so much anguish,_**"BAAAAKUURRRRAA!"**_

He held the pendant close to his chest, crying, and doing nothing else.

_Risking losing his feathers_

_A fallen angel and_

_A bride dyed in sullied black_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**~Many decades later~**_

"Bakura, are you done getting ready yet?" Ryou asked through the door to Bakura room in the apartment flat, "The others are waiting for us"

"Hold your friggin' pants up, Ryou" Bakura said through the door, "I'm almost done"

A few more minutes later, a tall, tanned man came out, wearing a black tee, with matching black pants. He wore a red sweater, (opened), and matching shoes. A golden pendent was around his neck.

"What took you so long?" Ryou asked, quite frankly, fed up with his lover's delay.

"Hey, it takes time to look this hot!" Bakura defended.

"Whatever you say, Akefia Bakura" Ryou sighed.

"Hey, I told you" Akefia Bakura said, while following Ryou out of the Apartment, "It's just Bakura"

Ryou smiled at him, "Of course"

And they both kissed lightly, and ran towards the park they we're to meet their friends at.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_To the ends of the earth_

_A linking vow entwines their meeting_

_Carrying an unforgivable crime,_

_Time rots the fruit of sin_

_Until the day they meet again._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**IT'S DONE! FINALLY! :D**

**Oh, and the song is called "Secret~Black Vow~" By Rin Kagamine.**

**R&R in you want. I just like typing. :3**


	2. My Holy Vow

**There's a companion song to Black Vow. I'll tell you at the end of this chappie, but for now, enjoy. :3**

_**LEGAL STUFF THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT:**_

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, it would only stay in Japan...in a hentai shop. :/ And honestly, this site is called FANFICTION-DOT-NET! That should be clue enough. ):[_

**WARNINGS:**

_**Some Major yaoi going on, Angels lovin Humans, OOC!Bakura...sorta, OOC!Akefia...sorta, OOC! Ryou...no, wait he sorta acts like that, Memory Loss, Memory Re-gain and VOCALOID slowly, (but surely), taking over the world.**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**My Holy Vow**

When people who passed by the summer home in Japan, heard screaming, they called the police. As soon as they arrived, they investigated the place. When they found Ryou, he was passed out on the floor, clucthing a golden pendent in his hand so hard, that they could not remove it from him.

Calling an ambulance, they quikly drove him to the hospital. He has been out for exactly a week, before he awoke.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**~With Ryou in his hospital room~**

Groaning in exhaustion, Ryou slowly opened his green eyes. He was looking around the hospital room, confused.

_'What am I doing here?' _he thought, _'I remember I was getting married to Kaiba...and that's it...'_

Ryou looked out his window, at the city of Japan, _'And...why did I have such a strange...yet sad dream?'_

Getting up, and slowly dressing in his black clothes and golden pendant that were stored in the closet, he headed out the door to check himself out, _'And who was that person I saw in my dream?'_

_**I dreamed a sad dream**_

_**In the dream I didn't realize**_

_**That I destroyed a precious treasure**_

_**By my own hands**_

When he reached the front desk, the nurse smiled at him, "Oh, I'm glade to see your finally up, Mr. Ryou." Ryou smiled back towards the nurse, "Thank you, though truthfully, I don't remember what exactly I passed out from, and how long..."

The nurse smiled sadly at him, "We're not sure why you we're out as long as you we're either, I'm afraid. But it's been about a week since then."

"A week...wow" Ryou said, quite shocked, "I guess I should head back to the summer house, and try to get back to England..."

The Nurse smiled at him, "Good luck, Mr. Ryou!"

"Thak you" he said, and left the hospital.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

Ryou was walking back to the summer home, mindlessly fiddling with the golden pendent around his neck. He wasn't sure why, but it felt really important to him that he keep it close by. And every time he looked at it long enough, he would feel like crying, and that he was alone in the world.

But he didn't know why...

And even though he felt like this, he knew he couldn't get rid of the pendant.

_'And who's this man that I keep thinking about...without a face, yet so painfully familiar?' _He though sadly.

Not only that, but he was missing an entire week, no months, worth of his memory. And he felt like he couldn't really trust anyone...

No one but the strange man he kept thinking about.

_**One day those lost memories were**_

_**Pushed to the depth of my heart**_

_**Only empty loneliness is left in me**_

_**And it's distracting my blank mind**_

Ryou reached hi summer home, and looked towards the twilight sky setting in, reaching his hand up towards the clouds.

Why did he feel like going towards the heavens?

Pulling his arm down, he unlocked the door with the spare key hidden under the _'welcome'_ mat at the front door.

_**Looking up to the sky**_

_**I reached out my arms**_

_**But couldn't touch the whiteness beyond**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**~Later that night~**

Ryou sat up in his bed quickly. It wasn't from a nightmare, no. This was a nice dream. But this dream...it was also sad. But it was the sad that people liked...sorta.

And not only that, but he swore he say some tears, though with a smile...The strange man...had the same hair color as him, but he still couldn't see his face.

_'Why can't I see his face?' _Ryou thought sadly, _'I hope I didn't do something mean to this man...'_

Ryou frowned sadly in the darkness, and laid down to sleep. He still had to figure out what to do tomorrow. Should he live here in Japan, or go back to England...?

His heart hurt more when he thought about going back to England.

_**In the sad dream**_

_**Someone smiled and held my hands**_

_**Who was that...?**_

With that feeling in his heat, he slowly fell back to sleep in his silk black pajamas.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**To the ends of the sky**_

_**If I could fly and look for you**_

_**I'd hold you in my arms**_

_**And never let you go**_

_**I take my oath on this**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**~ A few days later~**

"Thank you for your service" the food store owner said with a smile, "Please, come again!" Ryou smiled at the woman, and left the store, carrying the bag filled with the groceries, back towards the summer home, still wearing his black clothing.

Ryou had decided to stay in Japan. He didn't do it because he didn't love his family anymore. He would always love them. No, he figured he would stay here in Japan, because if he was here, and not with Mr. Kaiba, he was sure that he must of left him at the church.

And Ryou was pretty sure he would be the last person that he would want to see.

_'But why did I leave him?' _Ryou thought, confused, _'I know that I felt that the wedding was too soon, but...I would have still gone through with it, because I wouldn't want to make him sad...so why...!'_

Ryou suddenly dropped the bag in his hands, the groceries falling out, and he stared in front of himself, shocked.

_'Akefia!' _he thought sadly, and guiltily, _'Where did Akefia go?'_

Snapping out of it long enough to pick up his food from the ground, he kept thinking about the man that he had left with from the church.

Left with him away from Kaiba, because...

_'I loved him...' _he thought, _'I truly did love him...'_

_**From the caged memory**_

_**My soul mate showed up**_

_**Wearing a mournful smile**_

_**Instantly I felt like I wanted him**_

Getting all of his food back, he continued to his new home.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**~That evening~**

Ryou was sitting in the library in his home, thinking about Akefia. About how he was so deeply in love with him, even though they only met in the church, and how much more he loved the man...

_'Why did my heart feel even more lonely and gulity with him?' _He thought sadly, _'I know I loved him. I loved him so much...but why does it feel like I was betraying someone else?'_

_**My lost empty heart**_

_**Should have been fulfilled**_

_**But why?**_

_**As I love him more, my heart gets emptier**_

_**Am I missing something important...?**_

Ryou decided that he would figure the rest out later, and went to bed in his black pajamas.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**I can't let this feeling reach you**_

_**Even though I love you like mad**_

_**My mind is still blank and painful**_

_**I love you so much**_

_**But why...?**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**~The next night~**

Ryou bolted upright, tears steaming down his face. This wasn't just a dream...it was a nightmare. And now he could never wake from it.

_'Akefia was...' _he was thinking sadly, _'Akefia was...'_

_**Something sweet is gone**_

_**From the depth of my memory**_

_**I remembered my beloved in tears**_

_**The person...The person...**_

_'Akefia WAS Bakura...' _he thought, while sobbing in the pillow, _'I love Bakura, and I love Akfeia! Why? Why did I do such a stupid thing to Bakura?'_

_**I was looking for down inside my heart**_

_**That person is...**_

Opening the drawer near the bed, Ryou pulled out the golden pendant in which he knew both Bakura and Akefia was being trapped in, and held it close to his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry Bakura" Ryou sobbed, "I pushed you away without even realizing it, until it was too late..." Ryou slipped the ring over his head, and onto his chest, "And I'm sorry to you, too, Akefia. You kept loving me, even though you knew you we're doing it all for Bakura!"

Ryou buried his head in his black pajama bottoms, "I'm sorry I hurt you both..."

_**I know this feeling can never reach you**_

_**Even so, if I keep loving you**_

_**I can take off these black clothes someday**_

_**And become a pure white that embraces everything**_

The golden pendant glowed softly, and Ryou swore he heard two voices, whispering to him;

_'**Don't cry, Ryou'** _he heard them say, _'**Our Angel should never cry...'**_

Looking up from his legs, Ryou smiled gently into the darkness.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**I dedicate this white vow to you**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**~Many decades later~**

"There you two are!" said one of there friends, Atem, from the park bench he was sitting on. Next to him was his boyfriend, Yugi. Jononchi, Honda, Anzu, Kaiba, and another teen with them we're all standing, "We were wondering if you two bailed on us..."

"Never!" Akefia said, when they reached their group, "Me and Ryou have been waiting to go to this amusement park since forever!" Ryou nodded. Though, finally, the two noticed the new arrival.

He looked like Ryou, except his hair was more wild, and pointed in almost every direction. He wore a sleeveless black coat, and red shirt underneath, and some 19th century pants, with matching black boots. Around his neck was a golden pendant that looked like Akefia's. In fact, it looked EXACTLY like Akefia's.

"Hello, my name's Ryou" he stated, "What's yours?"

The look-alike looked at both Akefia and Ryou with a neutral expression, "Bakura Touzoku"

"What a coincy-dink, my name's Bakura as well! Akfiea Bakura!" Akefia said to the boy, holding his hand out, "Nice to meet you!"

Bakura looked at the hand offered to him and shook it. He didn't know why, but suddenly liked these two, "Likewise..."

With that over with, they went to the amusement park.

**~After the fun filled day~**

Everyone splitted up after exiting the amusement park. Atem and Yugi went back to Yugi's place, Honda and Anzu headed home, and Jononchi and Kaiba went to Kaiba's place.

That left Ryou, Akefia, and Bakura together. Bakura said he didn't have to head home so early, so he spent some more time with Ryou and Akefia. When they reached Ryou and Akefia's shared apartment, they offered Bakura to eat dinner with them. He took their invite, wanting to get to know the two people more.

Akefia nd Ryou kinda wanted the same.

That night, Ryou and Akefia really learned that Bakura didn't have parents, but he lived with his aunt and uncle who barely knew he was even alive. Bakura learned that Ryou and Akefia met when they we're both shopping in the grocery store, and they all laughed at how it was Akefia that had bumped into Ryou, and started to say , _"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, I'm not usually this clumsy!" _to Ryou.

Much much later in the night, Akefia found Bakura kissing Ryou. And for some strange reason, this was turning him on more than angering him at all. Even more later, they all found that they all thought the other looked either, 'hot', 'sexy', or 'cute'.

And unbeknowest to them, their past selves was looking at them all happily when they all slept peacefully in the bed.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**Believing I can meet you again.**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**The song is called Secret~White Vow~ by Miku Hatsune.**

**R&R if you wish. :)**


End file.
